


The beach

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: After leaving the Underground, Undyne and Alphys had very quickly discovered their favorite place on Earth.





	The beach

After leaving the Underground, Undyne and Alphys had very quickly discovered their favorite place on Earth: the beach.

Alphys could laze around at ease in the Hotland-worthy heat the Sun gave her while reading as many manga and comic books as she wanted. Undyne could run in the waves, swim until she couldn't be seen from the shore anymore and challenge sharks and octopi.

But the moment they both loved most was when the sun started its slow descent, staining the sky with orange and gold on his way down. Then, Undyne would get back to the shore and leave the sea, her scales colds and glistening, dripping with salt water, and her gaze lit by her afternoon activities. Alphys would quickly put away whatever she was reading before her girlfriend came cuddling up to her. They would cringe a little bit from the temperature difference, but that didn't keep them from clinging to each other with the same love a young child has for its favorite toy. And they would joke, saying one was too wet because the other was too hot.

Then they would lay down against each other on their large beach towel and watch the sun slowly dive into the sea, lulled by the sound of waves; both would only think about the chance she had to be loved by a person as wonderful as the one she was holding at this moment.


End file.
